How Requiem Should Have Ended (DON'T READ IF NOT FINISHED WITH SERIES)
by allyson1461
Summary: I think the series left off to a cliffhanger a bit. What every happened to Tack? What becomes of Hana? What will Lena tell Julian to not hurt him? I thought all of these things and also thought of a better way it could have been cut off. Read if interested, because this is a little about how I think it should have ended...


**_If you haven't read this story, or the whole series DO NOT READ THIS UNTIL FINISHED! Hope you enjoy! I didn't like how it left us off at the end, so this story contributes to that. Please let me know what you think in a nice manner and tell me what I should do to make it better._**

 _Lena_

Grace and I ride on my bike getting closer to the wall. She has been very calm throughout and I can't even explain in words how pound I am of how she handled living at the Highlands, and defending for herself. When we get close enough we get off of my bike and start shoving though fellow resisters. I see Collin first. It looks like he has been injured and someone else is helping hold him up.  
Alex.  
We see each other at the same time. I suddenly can't breathe. He puts Collin down and jogs towards me. I can't move at all.  
"This is Grace" I gesture towards her, but she has already gone a few feet more towards the wall. "I thought I would never see you again." I say.  
"I thought so too." He says back. His eyes and face doesn't have the hardness I've been seeing for the past weeks. "Where's Julian?" He suddenly asks me. He won't look at me now, which starts to tear at me.  
"I don't know." I feel guilt suddenly, but it can't take over the emotions I'm feeling at that moment.  
"I got your note." I say. "I know why you left, but Alex, you keep doing things that hurt me more than help me. When you didn't make it over the fence that lifetime ago, I thought that they had killed you." I can feel the tears start to run down my face. "And when you told me to run, I need you to know that I ran Alex! I ran so far for you. If it hadn't been for Raven, if it hadn't been for her-" I choke up at this point, remembering her fall to the ground and Tack in holding her in his arms. I recover though as he watches me with a look I can't decipher. "I'm so sorry Alex. I know you hate me saying your name, and that I never meant anything to you, but I just need to tell you that even though you never- never loved me, I loved you so much. I loved you when you took me to the wilds. I loved you when you read poetry to me. I loved you when we had picnics at 37 Brooks. And even if I didn't know it then, I loved you when I first saw you laughing at me from the observing room of my evaluation!" I almost cannot catch my breathe, but I know I need to say the rest. "So I'm sorry for being a waste to you. I'm so sorry for wasting your time." I say the last sentence to myself coldly. And after I say everything, I realize how stupid I must have sounded to him. He loves Coral and I could never compete with her, even if his feeling were true towards me...  
After a second he looks at me. Genuinely. "Lena," He starts to say. "When I was in the Crypts, all I could think about was you. I thought you didn't make it, and that you had died." He comes closer to me. "And when I escaped and they told me that you were alive, I couldn't believe it. They lead me to your room in New York, but you were with Julian. It hurt me bad. I couldn't believe you had moved on so quickly, and I was jealous too. So you shouldn't be sorry, I should. I couldn't let you move on from me, and I hurt you by telling you lies. I lied when I said that I never loved you. I never stopped." I can see at that moment that he is the old Alex again. Not shadow Alex. He's my Alex.  
I didn't know he was finished talking, and when he starts to turn away, I catch his arm. "I never stopped loving you either." and then I'm kissing him. It feels right, like a color that had been forgotten. The color that had been your favorite of them all. Him embracing me gives me the warmth I haven't had since leaving the old life, filled with walls. Since leaving him and Grace behind...  
"Lena." Says a sad voice and I break apart from Alex to see who called my name.  
It was Julian.  
"Lena, what are you doing?" He asks me.  
I start towards him, but as step forward he steps back.  
"Julian-" I start.  
"No!" He says. "I knew this would happen." he says. "Lena, you never actually loved me did you? You just thought toying with my emotions was your little game?" he starts acting strange. He keeps blinking.  
"Julian," I start. "I did love you, But I'm sorry. I can't love you the way I love Alex.  
He blinks some more. "Why would you-" He starts to say, but then he suddenly collapses and starts seizing. I don't know what to do. I've never seen anyone in real life have a seizure. But quickly, Alex is down by him, trying to make room for him. Julian's seizure lasts for about 7 seconds before he stops shaking. After that, Alex lies him on his side, and Julian stares at the ground.  
He is not dead.  
Grace is behind me. Scared and confused about what happened.  
About three minutes have passed before Julian makes any indications of getting up. By then people in the crowds have gather around him to see what had happened and if he is ok.  
At last Julian starts to talk. " Who are you people?" He looks at me too. With no recognition. My stomach drops.  
Alex answers him. " We're freedom fighters of the resistance. Your with us." Alex says.  
"Resistance?" Julian asks.  
Suddenly Pippa is there. "I'll take him." she says, "I know how to deal with this."  
Alex leads him to Pippa and she leads Julian somewhere else.  
Alex turns to me. "He's gonna be alright Lena." he says. And I believe him. He holds me tight with Grace by our side as all the resisters start to break the wall down.  
Chunk by chunk.  
We break through, and I know we'll all be ok.

 _ **This is how I thought it should have ended for Lena in the final book. I give credit to Lauren Oliver for writing the book Requiem, but this is my own work as a parody to her end. Thank you to everyone who read this. If you review, favorite, and follow me, I'll be sure to make a how it should have ended for Tack and how it should have ended for Hana as well. Tell me what you think. You can also private message me if you have any questions or ideas, and I'll be sure to take everything into consideration. Again thanks so much! See you next update!**_


End file.
